L'Homme qui marche vers sa Mort
by Driope
Summary: Et avec le sourire, svp ! — "Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Où que mon regard se pose, ce sont des soldats que je vois. [...] Certains me donnent des petits coups parfois, quand je n'avance pas assez vite. Je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai tout mon temps, avant d'arriver là bas. J'ai tout mon temps alors je préfère le prendre, d'ici peu je n'en aurai plus jamais. "
1. L'Homme qui marche vers sa Mort

Un petit one-shot sur One Piece, que j'ai décidé d'écrire après avoir lu _le dernier jour d'un condamné_ de Zola, soit l'an dernier je crois, et que j'ai repris récemment, après avoir lu _l'Etranger_ de Camus. Bref, que des trucs joyeux.  
Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas du tout une connaisseuse de l'univers de One Piece, donc il se peut qu'il y ait pas mal d'incohérences avec l'oeuvre originale. Mais bon, j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier :D !

* * *

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Où que mon regard se pose, ce sont des soldats que je vois. Il y en a quatre devant moi, ils nous guident. Il y en a deux derrière moi, ils me gardent. Il y en a aussi à mes côtés, et si j'ai le courage de regarder par delà cette barrière humaine, je vois le mur infranchissable qu'est la foule. Il y a foule. Tous ces gens sont-ils venus exprès pour moi ? C'est bien triste. Il y a des hommes et des femmes, il y a des enfants. Certains me regardent, d'autres parlent à voix basse. J'imagine facilement ce qu'ils peuvent se dire, ils parlent certainement de moi. Je suis l'Homme qui marche vers sa mort. Mais, à quoi m'attendais-je, sincèrement ? Après tout, je suis un pirate ! J'ai sillonné Grand Line pendant des années avec mon équipage, mon pauvre équipage d'une dizaine d'hommes – mais quels hommes ! La populace s'est regroupée autour de moi, à droite et à gauche de la route que je dois suivre, et que je suis bien malgré moi. Je lève les yeux, il fait beau. Je me brûle, mais là haut je ne vois pas de gardes, pas de soldats. Au moment où j'ai pensé que c'était encore un peu de liberté que de voir un ciel si bleu en un jour si funeste, le vent, ce traître, m'a dérobé mon chapeau.

Mon chapeau de paille !  
J'aurais voulu allonger mon cou pour le rattraper avec mes dents. Je l'aurais remis sur ma tête d'un geste maladroit, mais j'avais oublié un détail : J'étais dans l'incapacité d'utiliser mes pouvoirs du fruit du démon. Tout comme on confisque ses lames à un sabreur, ses pistolets à un tireur, on restreint les gens comme moi avec ces menottes de granite marin, afin qu'ils ne puissent plus utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Je n'ai rien compris des explications qu'on m'a fournies, j'ai simplement retenu que ça faisait de moi un homme "ordinaire". Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de mes capacités d'homme-élastique pour être extra-ordinaire, de toutes façons. Mais à quoi bon ? Je n'aurai bientôt plus jamais le loisir de m'en servir à nouveau. Alors je me contente de regarder de l'air débile qui me caractérise si bien, mon précieux chapeau s'envoler. Une petite fille qui était installée plus haut que les autres sur les épaules d'un grand homme, son papa sans doute, l'a intercepté en souriant, et l'a posé sur sa jolie tête.

– Regarde Papa, j'ai attrapé le chapeau du condamné ! Regarde, je suis un pirate !

– Ben voyons !

Je suis content que ce soit elle qui l'ait attrapé, je suis sûr qu'il vivra plein de belles aventures avant que le temps n'ait raison de lui. Je me redresse et lui souris, elle a alors le réflexe de se cacher sous le couvre-chef qu'elle vient de recevoir, tombé du ciel. Je dois faire peur, je suis un pirate après tout. Je tenais à ce chapeau, même s'il est fragile et mal fait, je suis heureux d'imaginer qu'elle lui fera découvrir autre chose que les quatre murs entre lesquels j'étais enfermé ces dernières semaines.  
Ce n'est pas le chapeau avec lequel j'ai parcouru le monde. Ce n'est pas non plus celui qu'on m'a confié une fois que je fus arrivé au bout du monde, non. C'en est un autre, mais c'est tout comme. J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, je pourrais résumer ma vie entière en ces dernières semaines.

Le premier jour, c'est celui où j'ai été arrêté. On m'a conduit à un poste de la marine et j'ai été enfermé dans une cellule provisoire. J'aurais pu m'évader, mais à quoi bon ? Qu'aurais-je fait, une fois libre ?  
C'est idiot, je suis encore jeune, mais je n'ai plus rien pour me pousser à aller de l'avant, alors peut-être vaut-il mieux laisser la mort me prendre là où mon chemin s'arrête. Je ne suis pas triste, je n'ai aucun regrets. J'ai tenu chacune de mes promesses, et j'ai réalisé mon rêve.

Mon équipage et moi étions arrivés au bout du monde. Nous étions arrivés au bout de l'aventure, nous avions accosté sur la dernière île de la Route de tous les Périls. Nous n'étions pas les premiers, et ne serons certainement pas les derniers, mais nous y sommes arrivés. Après, nous n'aurions plus qu'à refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Nous retournerions voir la Boune, qui nous attendait. Et elle aurait revu Brook, et nous nous serions revus. Et ç'aurait été l'effusion de joie, ç'aurait été la fête pendant plusieurs jours, et enfin, chacun serait rentré chez soi.  
Mais pour le moment nous étions sur la dernière île. Elle était assez étrange, comme abandonnée. Il y avait des petits villages qui semblaient neufs et anciens à la fois, et tout cela était habité par des animaux évolués. C'était étrange mais apaisant. Les animaux étaient chaleureux et accueillants, c'était un peuple pacifiste. Peu de gens parvenaient jusqu'à cette île si charmante, mais des gens y parvenaient quand même. Puis, n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'ils y cherchaient, ils repartaient. Nôtre bateau avait accosté en même temps que certains autres, comme par exemple celui de Baggy le Clown. Je me souviens avoir été très surpris de l'y retrouver, mais en même temps content. Oui, il était arrivé au bout. Je ne sais pas s'il le méritait, mais je le trouvais sympathique, alors le soir, nous avons festoyé « Et en grande pompe ! », comme disait l'autre. Le lendemain, chacun cherchait le trésor. Nous cherchions tous le One Piece, persuadés qu'il était quelque part sur cette île. Aujourd'hui quand j'y pense, je me dis qu'il aurait très bien pu être ailleurs. Celui qu'on appelait « Roi des pirates » n'avait jamais dit que le One Piece se trouvait même sur Grand Line. Ce n'était qu'une supposition. Il avait dit, exactement « je l'ai caché quelque part dans ce monde », ce qui est quand même assez vaste comme indication de lieu. Je sais juste qu'il n'est pas sur ma terre natale, pour l'y avoir cherché durant toute mon enfance. Si ça se trouve, il est enterré juste sous l'échafaud vers lequel je me dirige. Ce serait assez drôle. Ironique, mais drôle.

Le fait est que tous ont cherché ce trésor. Certains demandaient des informations aux habitants, d'autres se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour étudier l'histoire de l'île et se renseigner sur l'arrivée d'un certain pirate, et d'autres encore allaient directement en forêt creuser où leur petit doigt leur disait qu'il y avait quelque chose. J'étais de ces derniers. Plus ou moins, je n'avais pas pensé à creuser. J'avançais au pif sous les bois, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Et j'eus visiblement raison de me fier à ma chance, elle qui ne m'avait jamais fait défaut, puisque j'arrivais sur une falaise en pic.  
J'avais le soleil en face, et la mer à mes pieds. C'était vraiment un tout petit coin de roche, qui dépassait de la forêt, et il y avait un bâton peint de rouge planté au milieu. J'ai alors regardé à droite, gauche, encore à droite – sait-on jamais que j'eusse mal vérifié – et même en haut et sous cette espèce d'excroissance de la falaise. Les vagues y frappaient et s'y écrasaient avec violence, la mer y déposait son écume et repartait calmement. Je sentis une main me pousser sur le côté. Je serais tombé, si je ne m'étais pas accroché en haut. En remontant ce fut Baggy que j'aperçus. Que faisait-il ici ? M'avait-il suivi ? A ce moment précis, aucune de ces questions ne m'effleura l'esprit, et je me contentai de le regarder d'un air hébété.

– Imbécile ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il faut creuser ? Me demandait-il, en commençant par jeter derrière lui le bâton rouge.

Je l'interceptais en allongeant un peu le bras et regardais faire, toujours. J'étais immobile, comme pétrifié, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs, mais je ne pensais pas à bouger. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit un coffre de terre. Il n'était pas très gros, il était en bois et les charnures semblaient être en argent, oxydées par le temps.

– Ouah, trop fort ! C'est un coffre au trésor ! m'exclamais-je comme si j'en voyais pour la première fois.

L'autre n'a pas daigné lever un regard de plus dans ma direction et l'a ouvert. Il était dos à moi, alors je n'en vis pas tout de suite le contenu, mais Baggy sembla assez déçu. Il hurla au scandale, comme quoi si c'était ça le One Piece, eh bien ça n'avait aucune valeur. Je le regardais toujours partir en ronchonnant et m'avançai, à mon tour, vers la petite motte de terre sur laquelle il avait posé la boîte plus tôt. Je l'observai plus en détail. La serrure ne semblait pas avoir été forcée, ce qui veut dire que le coffre était ouvert tout-à-l'heure. Le bois était abîmé par endroits, il devait être là depuis un certain temps. Il y avait à l'intérieur, un tricorne et un bout de papier que je m'empressai alors de sortir. Automatiquement, je plaçai le tricorne par dessus mon chapeau de paille, celui de Shanks, et j'ouvris le petit papier qui était plié jusque là. Jauni par le temps, la pliure semblait l'avoir un peu abîmé mais l'encre noire tirant sur le brun était toujours visible, les mots étaient clairs et lisibles. Je ne lis pas très bien encore aujourd'hui, mais j'ai quand même lu, en plissant les yeux pour être certain :

 _Ceci est mon trésor. Je te le laisse, si tu en veux. Tu es venu jusqu'ici, tu as bravé tous les périls de Grand Line, et tu l'as trouvé. Ce chapeau n'est pas un vulgaire chapeau comme tu peux en trouver dans les échoppes, non. C'est mon tricorne que tu vois. Prends-en soin, fais-le voyager. Je crois bien que le temps qu'il a passé dans ce coffre lui a fait oublier les plaisirs de l'aventure. C'était mon tout premier chapeau de pirate, on me l'a offert. Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que je l'offre, fais-en ce qu'il te plait._  
 _Tu dois te demander ce qu'il en est du One Piece. Où sont donc passées toutes les richesses du monde ? Tu les as vues, j'en suis certain. Si tu as traversé la route de tous les périls, alors tu vois ce qu'est mon trésor. Je l'ai disséminé un peu partout, sur chacune des îles de Grand Line, et quand je suis arrivé ici, avant de me rendre, j'ai offert ce qu'il restait du One Piece à qui le trouverait. C'est tombé sur toi._  
 _Ce chapeau n'est pas l'unique trésor ici. Tu vois la mer, par ici ? Si tu t'avances jusqu'au bout, à la pointe de la falaise, alors tu peux voir toutes les îles de Grand Line. Toutes les îles sont dans cette direction. Cette falaise en elle-même, c'est un peu mon trésor._

 _Si les richesses t'intéressent vraiment, fais le chemin en sens inverse, rentre chez-toi et cherche ailleurs toutes les parts du One Piece que j'ai éclaté à travers le monde !_  
 _Bonne chance à toi, que je ne rencontrerai jamais._

– _Gold D. Roger_

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer d'être bien éveillé. J'avais sur la tête le chapeau de capitaine de Gold Roger, le Roi des Pirates ! Génial, non ? Je repliai le message et le replaçai dans le coffre, avec le bâton rouge. Je ne pouvais pas prendre la falaise avec moi, malheureusement, ni toutes les îles de Grand Line, ni Grand Line en elle-même, mais j'avais compris que c'était tout ça, le One Piece. Et que Baggy avait été bien idiot de ne pas le prendre, car dorénavant, ce serait moi qui l'aurait !  
Je rentrai vers le port en courant, à une allure à en perdre haleine. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me perdre, mais j'en mis d'avantage à me rendre compte que je l'étais. Ma bonne étoile fit que je tombai sur les membres de mon équipage, un à uns, ou parfois deux à deux, et qu'ensemble nous rentrâmes au bateau. Le soir, nous en avons parlé, et nous avons conclu de garder le coffre, ainsi que ce qu'il contenait, dans la cale, avec les autres souvenirs des autres îles. C'était ça, mon trésor. Ma part du One Piece. Tous les jours depuis, je gardai le tricorne, par dessus mon chapeau de paille. C'était bizarre, disaient certain, drôle, disaient d'autres, débile, faisaient remarquer ceux qui n'avaient encore rien dit. Baggy eut tôt fait de mettre les voiles, sitôt que son Logue Pose fut rechargé, et il en fut de même pour nous. Personne n'avait averti les autres pirates visiblement, que le One Piece avait déjà été trouvé, ou bien qu'il ne pouvait être trouvé, alors ils continuèrent de chercher inlassablement. Si ça se trouve, ils y sont toujours. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas même.

Nous avons par la suite sillonné tout Grand Line, nous avons fait toutes les routes, si bien que Nami eût tôt fait d'avoir cartographié la Mer de tous les Périls. Nous avons tourné des années durant, encore, dans East Blue, West Blue, South Blue et North Blue. Mon vaisseau a croisé la route de celui de Shanks, par un heureux hasard, alors je lui ai rendu son chapeau. Il m'a dit de le garder, mais j'insistais tant qu'il le reprit. Nous nous en lassâmes bien vite, nous avions déjà découvert ce que le monde avait à nous montrer, aussi, chacun finit par rentrer chez soi, pour finir la vie qu'il avait commencé. Et mon équipage a éclaté, il s'est dissout. Et puis j'ai fini seul, et je me suis fait arrêter par la Marine. Nous nous somme battus mais j'ai finalement perdu. Alors on m'a placé dans une petite cellule.

Je regarde les soldats autour de moi, ils sont stoïque, certains me donnent des petits coups parfois, quand je n'avance pas assez vite. Je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai tout mon temps, avant d'arriver là bas. J'ai tout mon temps alors je préfère le prendre, d'ici peu je n'en aurai plus jamais, je le sens. Je regarde le soldat à ma droite. Il me fait penser à ce type, un peu. Les couleurs de son uniforme me rappellent ma cellule. Un dernier regard en arrière, et je vois la petite fille qui tiens fort son chapeau sur sa tête, pour que le vent ne l'emporte pas.

– Prends-en soin ! Lui crie-je, avant qu'un des soldats ne me rappelle à l'ordre d'un coup sec sur la tête.

On m'avait balancé dans cette cellule sans réfléchir, après avoir menotté mes poignets et annihilé mes capacités d'homme-élastique. Je me souviens, je m'étais écrasé au sol, le nez dans la pierre, mes bras n'ayant pu me retenir. Sur le coup ça m'a rappelé ceux de Nami, et je fus pris d'une vague de nostalgie. Que mes hommes me manquaient... On m'avait confisqué le chapeau de Gold Roger, on m'avait refilé des guenilles, et j'étais pieds et poings liés par une chaîne noire et atrocement lourde, affalé à même le sol, n'ayant pas de raison de me relever. Une voix rauque me sortit pourtant de l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel j'étais tombé, et je me relevai alors tant bien que mal pour voir à qui j'avais à faire. Un homme qui devait avoir une soixantaine d'années. Il était assis sur le matelas de paille qui lui servait de lit et me regardait fixement.

– Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ? m'a-t-il demandé.

Je le regardais à mon tour en m'asseyant sur le lit en face du sien. Alors ce type serait mon compagnon de cellule ? Il n'avait pas l'air mauvais. J'ai souri et répondu de meilleure humeur.

– Monkey D. Luffy, je suis l'homme qui a découvert le One Piece !

Son regard demeura imperturbable, il sourit simplement.

– Alors c'est toi qui l'as trouvé ? Le gamin au chapeau de paille, c'est ça ? Et puis-je te demander, Roi des Pirates, ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil ?

– J'ai été arrêté par un officier, lui ai-je simplement répondu en souriant toujours. On s'est battus mais au moment où j'allais gagner, les renforts sont arrivés. Et toi ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

– J'imagine que oui, il soupira longuement, il me semble que le temps a été arrêté en même temps que moi. Quand j'avais l'âge auquel tu es parti en mer, j'étais juste un voyou, je volais une pomme par-ci, une poire par là. On m'avais arrêté quelques fois auparavant déjà, mais j'étais trop jeune pour la prison. Alors on me relâchait, et monsieur Lathare me disait 'Je ne veux plus te revoir par ici, trouves-toi un travail !', je ne l'écoutai pas. Un jour je suis tombé par hasard sur un type dont la tête était mise à prix pour quelques milliers de Berrys, il m'avait cherché des noises. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu un chasseur de primes. Un chasseur de primes doublé d'un voleur, un brigand. Ma tête aussi, eu tôt fait elle-même d'être primée, si bien que je me fis arrêter une nouvelle fois depuis longtemps. J'ai passé des années en prison. Les plus longues de toutes ma vie, tu sais. J'avais vingt-deux ans quand j'y suis entré, j'en suis sorti quinze après.

– Trente-sept ans ! L'interrompis-je, après avoir compté sur mes doigts. J'étais étrangement plus captivé par son récit que je ne l'aurais cru.

– C'est cela. Je suis sorti de prison en homme neuf, on m'avait confié quelques sous et des papiers. Je voulais me refaire une vie d'honnête homme, rentrer au bercail, fonder une famille, peut-être même ouvrir un commerce... Mais quelques sous sont bien vite dépensé, et quand on voit sur vos papiers que vous sortez de taule, on n'a pas vraiment envie de vous donner du travail. Alors j'ai du laisser mes rêves derrière moi, et j'ai repris ma vie de chasseur. Je me fis une deuxième fois arrêter. Cette fois c'était perpette. Avec les pirates et les autres brigands de grands chemins. Ces gens étaient plutôt sympathiques, tu sais.

– On est des gens biens, confirmai-je.

– Oui. Je me suis fait plusieurs amis là bas. Et un jour tous ensemble, on s'est soulevés contre les gardiens, et nous nous sommes échappés. Pas tous, bien sûr. Nous n'avons pu sortir que parce que certains y sont restés. C'est triste mais c'est ainsi. Nous avons vécu de vol. Nous volions les marchands, parfois les voyageurs, ceux qui passaient. J'ai vécu des années comme ça, avec quelques amis de la prison, en cavale au travers des chemins. Et puis comme tu vois j'ai été arrêté une dernière fois. Il y avait une sanction à laquelle j'avais jusque là toujours échappé.

– Vous êtes condamné aux travaux forcés, conclus-je un doigt dans le nez.

Il rit jaune mais daigna tout de même m'expliquer.

– Non, à mort. Je suis condamné à mort. Voilà près de deux mois que je moisis ici en attendant qu'on vienne me traîner jusqu'à l'échafaud.

Je l'ai regardé avec surprise. Je me souviens que je m'étais demandé si moi aussi, je deviendrais comme ça après plusieurs semaines passées enfermé, à tourner comme un lion en cage dans une si petite cellule, en attendant la mort. Maintenant je sais que non. Au début je me rongeais les sangs, et puis je m'y suis fait. Quand la mort viendra me faucher, je serai mûr à point, ni vert comme toutes les fois précédentes où j'ai évité sa faux aiguisée de justesse, ni pourri jusqu'à la moelle comme les vieux croulants qui refusent de se laisser mourir. Je serai juste prêt à être cueilli.

Je respire une grande bouffée d'air, je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Cet homme m'a donné le chapeau qu'il tressait depuis qu'il était là. Il le tressait avec la paille qui dépassait de son matelas tout en parlant avec moi.

– Tiens, m'a-t-il dit, je n'aurais visiblement jamais l'occasion de le terminer. Les jours sont longs, dans cette cellule, je pense que toi tu le pourras. On se retrouvera en Enfer, Roi des Pirates !

Et en effet, l'instant qui suivit, un homme armé vint le chercher pour l'emmener vers sa peine. C'est à croire que je ne suis destiné à ne recevoir que des chapeaux. C'est à croire que je suis destiné à perdre tous ceux qu'on me confie.

– Rendez-vous en Enfer, ai-je murmuré en réponse.

Je soupire, las. Je me demande ce que sont devenus chacun des hommes de mon équipage. Savent-ils que je suis là ? Ils l'ont sûrement appris dans les journaux. J'aperçois déjà l'échafaud, de là où je suis. J'ai beau m'être fait à l'idée que je serais exécuté, que je vais finir comme le Roi des Pirates, comme Ace, comme l'homme de ma cellule, et comme sûrement d'autres encore après moi; j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser. Cette fois ça y est, on dirait bien que c'est la fin, pour moi. Je monte les marches une à une, je souris, fier de mon parcours. Non, je n'aurais aucun regret. J'ai rencontré des gens formidable, j'ai fait le tour du monde, je suis l'homme qui a trouvé le One Piece.  
La première fois que je suis monté sur un échafaud, à Logue Town, que j'ai failli mourir, la foudre m'a sauvé. Je m'en souviens, ce jour là aussi, je souriais. Je souriais plus parce que j'étais idiot, je crois, mais au moment où Baggy avait pointé son arme sur moi, je pensais vraiment que mon aventure s'achèverait là, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Il n'y a pas de nuages, le ciel est bleu et dégagé. Ce sont des soldats qui me tiennent. Mes pouvoirs sont annihilés, même si la foudre venait à fendre le ciel pour frapper l'échafaud, je mourrai, électrocuté. Ce serait drôle, ça aussi. Alors que je n'ai jamais craint l'électricité, alors que j'ai résisté aux plus puissantes des décharges, je me souviens encore aujourd'hui, d'Ener sur Skypiéa, ce type qui se prenait pour un Dieu. Ce serait assez ironique pour moi de mourir électrocuté.

Je surplombe la foule, tout au haut de l'échafaud. Mes menottes me tiennent fermement les poignets, et je vois là en bas la petite fille avec un chapeau de paille. Elle dépasse un peu de la masse indistincte de gens, elle est un peu plus haute grâce aux épaules de son Papa qui la portent; mais pas aussi haute que moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir assiégé la place, je me sens trôner. C'est comme quand je m'asseyais sur la proue de mon bateau; la tête de bélier du Merry, ou la tête de lion du Sunny. Je me souviens, je m'y asseyais en tailleurs, et je sentais l'air lourd et salé m'ordonner d'en descendre à grands coups de baffes. Je ne crains les baffes de personne. Juste les poings de Nami qui, il faut l'avouer, sont redoutables. J'ai toujours aimé m'installer sur la proue parce que j'avais l'impression de régner sur les mers. Je sentais vraiment la liberté. C'est un peu le même sentiment qui m'assaille aujourd'hui, alors que je suis pieds et poings liés par des menottes de granit marin. Je suis attaché et restreint, mais je ne me suis jamais senti plus libre qu'à l'instant.

– Une dernière chose à dire ? me demande l'un des soldats.

Je souris, et prend une profonde inspiration. J'ai longtemps cherché les mots exacts, ceux que je pourrais prononcer, alors que je m'ennuyais à tresser le chapeau dans ma petite cellule. J'ai vite abandonné, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que mes derniers mots viennent du cœur, que je les trouverais le moment venu; et en plus ça m'empêchait de me concentrer sur le tressage du chapeau. Mes poumons se gorgent d'air, peu à peu, et finalement je fais un pas de plus vers l'avant. Je m'approche du bord, de la foule.

– Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, crie-je, l'homme qui a découvert le One Piece ! Mon corps meurt ici et aujourd'hui, mais mon nom ne mourra jamais !

Je souris, peut-être de fierté, peut-être parce que je suis trop niais, ou alors est-ce simplement de la provocation ? Peu importe, c'est plus fort que moi. Mes pommettes se contractent d'elles-mêmes et les coins de mes lèvres remontent seuls vers les yeux, comment aimantés. Alors mon sourire et si grand qu'il fend ma face, et j'ai l'impression qu'il grandit toujours. Je suis vraiment content.

Les soldats lèvent leurs lances dans mon dos. Je ne les vois pas mais j'imagine très bien la lueur vive que les lames d'argent reflètent.  
Les soldats abaissent leurs lances avec plus de vivacité qu'ils les ont levées. Je les entend distinctement trancher l'air derrière moi, dans un sifflement sinistre adouci.  
Je meurs, je suis l'homme le plus libre du Monde. Je l'aurais été depuis ma naissance, durant toute ma vie.

* * *

Hep ! Vous, là !  
Oui, vous ! Ne partez pas ! Non, attendez encore un peu... J'ai prévu une fin alternative.  
Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !


	2. Fin alternative

...

Les soldats lèvent leurs lances dans mon dos. Je ne les vois pas mais j'imagine très bien la lueur vive que les lames d'argent devraient refléter. Le ciel s'est instantanément couvert et alors que les lames étaient au sommet de leur trajectoire, la foudre les a frappés.  
Les soldats s'écroulent avec leur lances, morts. J'ai entendu un éclair qui a dû trancher le ciel dans un cri déchiré.  
Je vis, je suis sûrement le plus surpris ici. Euphorique, je saute sur mes pieds.

– Oh le bol ! n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de crier.

Les deux lames ont agi comme des paratonnerres, je suis vivant. Il semblerait que mon heure ne soit pas encore arrivée, j'ai toujours été chanceux. En relevant le regard j'aperçois des silhouettes sur les toits. Ils sont plus haut que moi, plus fiers que moi, mais personne n'est plus vivant que moi. Je connais ces hommes, je connais ces femmes.  
Tous, je les connais tous, il sont tous là !

J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais vivre.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une review pour faire part de vos avis n.n !  
J'ai enfin choisi une image de couverture ! J'ai hésité un long moment, mais finalement j'ai dessiné un chapeau de paille s'envolant. Le titre est écrit dessus, en petit. C'est illisible je sais...

Merci d'avoir lu _L'Homme qui marche vers sa Mort_ , jusqu'au bout, je tenais à cette fin alternative autant qu'à la première :D !


End file.
